


Laura's Bad day (Turned Good)

by Sickpup7



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Betty's there for like a minute, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Laura's horny, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpup7/pseuds/Sickpup7
Summary: Laura's having a bad day. Who else but Carmilla to make it better?





	Laura's Bad day (Turned Good)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at those tags. This is pure smut. Avert your eyes.

Laura was having one of the worst days she’s had in a long time. Not only did she wake up late for work, but she also ran into traffic, which gave her no time to stop for a coffee. By the time she walked in the door (empty-handed), her boss Betty had already started asking for her article. Laura was more than a little confused since she was sure she had a few more days until her deadline. However, Betty’s adamancy that it was due today had Laura in a frenzy, making her scramble to her desk in an attempt to finish the article as fast as she could so she could hand it in and work on her other assignments.

When Laura finally turned it in, Betty’s less than impressed look on her face made Laura feel a little disappointed in herself.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll be fine, Bets. Thanks for asking; I guess I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Laura laughed.

“Glad to hear it doesn’t have to do with Carmilla for once.” Betty replied, a chuckle escaping her mouth.

“I know right? But she actually stayed in bed today, so I can’t blame her this time.” Laura said, her mood improving.

“ _This_ time, right-” Betty’s phone cuts her off. “I should get this, thanks for your article, keep up the great work, Laura.”

“I’ll try my best.” Laura responds, waving her hand in goodbye and walking back to her desk.

The rest of Laura’s day remains uneventful and once again she finds her mind in jumbles. She’s supposed to be working on a new article, but ever since Carmilla was brought up, Laura couldn’t stop her mind from thinking about her. She really wanted to go home and be with her girlfriend, but here she was stuck at work, while Carmilla was doing whatever it is she does when Laura’s not home. Laura instantly flushes. She remembers coming home from work early one afternoon and came home to find Carmilla _entertaining_ herself. She remembers seeing Carmilla’s smirk and inviting finger. That was a good day.

Laura huffed and got up from her desk. Now hot and bothered, she decided to get some water from the break room to try and cool off. She brought the cup to her lips and the shivers she got from the cold water did very little to calm her sudden hotness. Images of the recent ice play her and Carmilla participated in the other night came flooding back. Laura made her way back to her desk, hoping to just type on her computer until her workday was over. She didn’t get much done besides deciding what her favorite outfits Carmilla wore were. Leather pants and flannel were at the top of her list.

\---------------------

Laura was certain she broke at least 3 traffic laws on her way back home. She needed to see Carmilla; she _needed_ to see her _daddy_. Her mind was just so full of Carmilla she couldn’t concentrate on anything else. Laura couldn’t understand anything other than the fact that she was _incredibly_ horny and she needed Carmilla to make it better. Laura made her way to their shared apartment not even bothering to use the elevator and choosing to sprint up the stairs. It was only two flights of stairs. She fumbled with the keys until they finally clicked in and she made her way through the door. She expected to see Carmilla on the couch or maybe even cooking, but Laura was met with an empty looking apartment.

“Carm? I’m home!” Laura yelled out, looking around for Carmilla. “In here!” Laura heard Carmilla respond.

Laura walked past the kitchen towards the hallway where their bedroom was. Sure enough, when she reached the bedroom, the door was ajar. Laura quickly pushed the door open, only to waver slightly when she found Carmilla. She was in bed reading, wearing her new glasses. Not only that, but she was wearing those sinful leather pants and red flannel shirt she loved so much. This was so perfect. Laura felt a warmth settle in her stomach when she took the sight of Carmilla in.

“How was work, Cupcake?” Carmilla asked, not looking up from her book.

Carmilla’s voice pulled Laura from her thoughts and at the mention of work, she remembered why she was so desperate for Carmilla in the first place. Laura all but sprinted towards Carmilla and wrapped her arms around her, effectively tossing the book on the floor with a resounding _thud_. Carmilla was in shock, trying to make sense of what just happened. Laura was holding on to her like her life depended on it and Carmilla wasn’t sure what to make of it. She settled for stroking Laura’s hair in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

“Rough day?” Carmilla asked.

Laura pressed her face in Carmilla’s neck, breathing in deeply trying to focus on how amazing Carmilla always smelled.

“Predi bah.” Laura replied muffled.

“What was that, Creampuff?” Carmilla chuckled.

“Pretty bad,” Laura said again, moving her head to the side. Before Carmilla could respond, Laura spoke in a low tone, “I want my _daddy_.” She ground her hips for emphasis.

It was Carmilla’s turn to shiver and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her mouth. She could tell Laura was in need; she just had to figure out how _much_. Carmilla brought the hand she was stroking Laura’s hair with down to her chin, aiming to get Laura to meet her eyes. Once Laura’s eyes met hers, Carmilla was hit with the look of pure lust on Laura’s face. Her pupils were dilated, her cheeks were flushed and she caught Laura looking at her lips. She smirked to herself. So she was _desperate_ for it then.

“Is that so?” Carmilla responded, now looking Laura deep in the eyes. Laura pulled back and reached up and took off Carmilla’s glasses, placing them on the bedside table next to them.

By the time Laura had turned her head back, Carmilla’s lips attacked her. Laura couldn’t help but let out a moan upon feeling Carmilla’s tongue. She eagerly allowed her entrance and even went a step further as to bite down on Carmilla’s bottom lip. She growled in response and pulled Laura into her lap. Laura let out a low growl of her own upon feeling a slight bulge against her. She bucked her hips instinctively. Laura started rocking against Carmilla in a slow, but firm pace. Carmilla was slowly losing her composure with each grind against her hips. Laura savored every moan that was leaking out of Carmilla’s mouth. She quickened her pace and was pleased to find Carmilla grow hard for her almost instantly.

Carmilla broke their kiss, panting as she uttered,” It’s one of _those_ kind of days, Princess?” Laura couldn’t respond other than to gasp as she felt Carmilla unexpectedly meet her thrusts. She _loved_ when Carmilla called her princess; she’ll deny it if asked whether or not she likes it, but Carmilla sees right through her and indulges her every so often by calling her that. Laura finds it embarrassing, but she can’t deny feeling a warmth in her stomach and cheeks whenever Carmilla says it to her.

Carmilla could feel herself grow fully hard and soon her movements were constricted due to the leather pants she was wearing. Looking good came at a price it seemed. She also felt the both of them were wearing way too many clothes for her liking. She needed to feel Laura’s bare skin against her and _now_.

“Baby girl, I need to feel you. Be a good girl and take off daddy’s pants.” Carmilla husked out. Laura gladly made her way to Carmilla’s zipper and pulled it down. She licked her lips in anticipation of the handful she was sure she was about to get. Carmilla all but yanked her pants and underwear off in one go in response to Laura’s eagerness. Now free from its tight confines, Carmilla’s cock stood upright and proud. Laura’s seen it so many times already, but each time she can’t help but stop to admire it.

“You gonna stare at it all day, Princess,” Carmilla smirked, “or are you gonna put your pretty little mouth on it?” Laura let her jaw hang in response before reaching out for Carmilla’s cock and slowly began stroking her.

“Why can’t I do both?” Laura replied with a particularly rough pull. Carmilla whimpered.

“Yeahh, b-both is good.” Carmilla wheezes as Laura continues to rub up and down, quickening her pace. Laura’s hand was so soft and warm, reminding Carmilla of the familiar feel of Laura’s mouth. _God_ , she really needed her mouth on her, like _yesterday_. Laura must have been thinking the same thing because suddenly Carmilla felt her cock being swallowed up. “F-fuck, baby girl that feels so _good_.”

Laura moaned in response and Carmilla could feel the vibrations going through Laura’s fucking _throat_. Carmilla’s head was swimming and Laura could feel herself getting wetter by the second. Carmilla tangled her hands through Laura’s hair pushing down slightly, encouraging Laura to take more of her. She continued to bop her head up and down on Carmilla’s cock until she was sure it hit the back of her throat, making sloppy wet sounds as a result. Carmilla couldn’t think; Laura’s mouth was so hot and inviting, she could feel her orgasm approaching way too quickly.

Carmilla needed to make Laura cum first. She knew just how much her girlfriend wanted this and Carmilla always delivered. She reluctantly pulled herself out of the warmth of Laura’s mouth, groaning when the cool air hit her penis. She heard Laura whimper at the loss and couldn’t help the snicker that came out. “I don’t want to ruin that pretty little mouth of yours, baby girl.”

“But I want daddy’s cum.” Laura whined.

“Trust me Princess, you’ll get it.” Carmilla all but leered at Laura. She shivered at the intensity in Carmilla’s eyes. Laura was _so_ ready and willing.

Before Laura could even respond, Carmilla’s lips were on her again and her hands were pulling at her shirt. Laura practically ripped it off herself while Carmilla was sliding down her tight blue jeans, her underwear going with it. Laura couldn’t have picked a worse day to wear tight jeans, but thankfully she was at least wearing her fuck-me panties and no bra. Talk about small miracles.

Carmilla made her way down Laura’s neck, making sure to leave as many hickies as she could and a bite mark for good measure. Laura was writhing in pleasure, her neck was sensitive and she damn well knew that Carmilla knew that. The bite had left Laura feeling like a sweaty, hormonal _mess._ She could actually feel herself dripping on the bed sheets. Carmilla continued her assault on Laura’s body, tongue sliding down to envelop an erect nipple into her mouth. She lapped at it while tugging the other nipple with her free hand. Laura was practically vibrating with pleasure at this point and wanted nothing more than to have Carmilla fucking take her here and now. Laura made a grab for Carmilla’s cock and brought it to her center, grinding against it in hopes that Carmilla gets the message. Carmilla let out a sharp hiss as her cock made contact with Laura’s dripping heat. Her cupcake was clearly getting impatient. So needy, so desperate for _her_. That’s all Carmilla needed.

“Get on all fours.” Carmilla commanded. Laura was all too happy to oblige. Carmilla settled herself between Laura’s legs, admiring the wet trail leading down Laura’s thigh. “You ready for daddy, princess?” Carmilla cooed, rubbing through Laura’s folds with her hard cock. Laura let out a guttural moan.

“ _Yes_. Please, daddy. Fuck me, I need you _inside_ me. _Please_.” Laura pleaded. Carmilla loved Laura like this, dirty mouthed and desperate in how shamelessly horny she was.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I can’t say no to that can I?” Carmilla wasted no time in sheathing herself inside Laura. And _fuck_ if it didn’t feel good. She could feel Laura clench around her, so wet and so fucking hot. All for her. It filled Carmilla with overwhelming pride and she found herself thrusting into Laura with a primal need.

Laura for her part was trying not to let her eyes roll to the back of her head. The force and speed with which Carmilla was fucking her with was everything she wanted. Laura felt so full and Carmilla was hitting _all_ the right spots. Laura wanted to thank whoever the hell discovered doggy style. She moaned in absolute ecstasy, trying to meet Carmilla thrust for thrust. Their joined slapping noises filled the room. She could faintly hear Carmilla growl somewhere above her. Then Carmilla slapped her ass. _Hard_. Laura moaned.

“You’re such a good girl, taking all of daddy,” Carmilla grunted as she plowed into Laura, “and good girls get rewarded don’t they, baby girl?”

“Y-yes, d-daddy.” Laura stuttered out. Carmilla’s dirty talk and ass slapping were proving to be her undoing. Carmilla was relentless in her fucking, essentially pounding into Laura when she couldn’t keep up with Carmilla’s thrusts anymore. She was _so_ close she could feel it. Laura knew Carmilla was close too. Laura could feel Carmilla pulsate inside her with every hard thrust.

“Have you been a good girl?” Carmilla smacked Laura’s ass when she didn’t immediately respond. Carmilla redoubled her efforts and grabbed Laura’s hips, thrusting into her deeper and filling Laura even more.

“Ugnh, daddy yes! I’ve been such a good girl haven’t I? Taking all of daddy’s cock inside me.” Laura was about to lose it, but she wouldn’t cum until Carmilla told her to.

“Yes, you have been. Good girls cum for their daddies don’t they?”

“Yes! Please let me cum daddy, I’m so close!” Laura begged.

“Mm, such a good girl. Go ahead, cum for daddy, Princess,” Carmilla growled against Laura’s ear before roughly tugging Laura’s head back by her hair and slamming into her.

Laura screamed out and grasped the bed sheets like they were her lifeline. Her orgasm taking her over, she clenched around Carmilla’s cock almost as if trying to suck it into her. Carmilla was about thirty seconds away from cumming.

“Fuck, baby girl do you want me to fill you up or do you want it in your mouth?” Carmilla asked through gritted teeth, willing herself not to cum just yet.

“In my mouth daddy, hurry I need it~” Laura purred.

Carmilla quickly pulled out of Laura and flipped her onto her back. Laura immediately took Carmilla in her mouth; this time, not stopping until she tasted Carmilla’s cum on her tongue and felt it slide down her throat. Carmilla bucked her hips once, twice and then she unloaded into Laura’s mouth. Carmilla saw stars. She could’ve died for all she knew and she would have happily accepted it if it meant Laura sucking her _dry_ was the last thing she experienced.

Laura swallows, her throat flexing as she does so, making a show out of it. Carmilla looks up through hazy eyes and sees a little bit of her cum on the side of Laura’s mouth. She reaches forward and wipes it off with the pad of her thumb. “I told you I didn’t want to ruin that pretty little mouth of _yours_.” Carmilla chided. Carmilla went to grab a tissue from the bedside table, only to have Laura grab Carmilla’s hand and suck the cum right off her thumb instead.

“And _I_ told _you_ , I wanted Daddy’s cum,” Laura said, a wicked smile on her face and a gleam in her eye. Carmilla’s cock twitched at that.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped.


End file.
